In daily life, the magnetic currency detector head has a very wide range of applications, for example, the magnetic currency detector head is required in devices such as vending machines and cash-counting machines. In the current mainstream magnetic currency detector head technology, a magnetic head taking indium antimonide as a sensitive material is used, magnetic lines of force are perpendicular to a detection surface, when paper money passes through the magnetic head, the magnetic field will change, and identification of the authenticity of the paper money is realized by detecting the change of the magnetic field. However, such a magnetic head has low sensitivity, low signal-to-noise ratio, large size, poor temperature stability and poor reliability.